wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Fallen Seven-A Wings of Fire fanfiction
Chapter One Norah “Now, who here has read the Wings of Fire book series?” Norah smiled as all the people in the circle raised their hands. Some excitedly, some more tentatively, six hands rose above their laps as twelve eyes gazed at Norah with varying degrees of interest. Norah sighed contentedly. She wasn’t expecting so many people to show up; she was only counting on about one to two other people to come to the first session of the Wings of Fire Fan Club (WoFFC). Having this many people show up was a miracle, though she felt a little overwhelmed at the number. “So, we’ll start by going around the circle saying our names and favorite type of dragon.” Norah said, looking among the faces of the people in the group, studying them, putting them to memory. “I’ll go first—My name is Norah, and my favorite dragon type are Nightwings. I don’t know, I just have a soft spot for them.” She shrugged, then looked to the person to her right, a tall boy with red hair and blue eyes. He scanned the group warily, then spoke. “My name is Finn and I like SkyWings.” He said this bravely, puffing his chest, daring everyone to defy him. Norah had seen this look on a lot of boys who read Wings of Fire, as it was usually coined as a “girl book series” Norah liked him already for defying the stereotypes. Norah then looked to the girl next to Finn, a jumpy girl who could barely stay in her seat. She had puffy black hair, violet eyes, and had light blue rimmed glasses. “Hi! I’m Laia and I am pretty much IN LOVE with RainWings. I really identify with Kinkajou.” She smiled widely, pointing her gaze to a brown-haired girl that seemed to be edging away from Laia. “Now it’s Brianna’s turn!” Laia said happily. The girl apparently named Brianna winced and halfheartedly waved. “Uh, hi, my name is Brianna, as my sister has already pointed out, and I really like MudWings.” By the end of the sentence Brianna’s voice had turned into barely a whisper, and she seemed to be pushing herself out of the circle. Norah smiled what she hoped to be a reassuring smile and turned her gaze to a bleach white haired boy who was glancing around nervously, as if one of the people here was going to take out a gun and start shooting. He didn’t seem eager to talk, but Brianna nudged him, and he spoke, if shyly. “Hi. My name is Ray. I guess I like IceWings? They’re the first thing that comes to mind.” He shrugged, shifting his gaze to his neighbors suspiciously. The girl next to him, the one that stood out most with bright green hair and almond shaped eyes spoke up quickly and said her name with relative speed. “Hi. I’m Nat. I guess SeaWings are my pick.” She smiled thinly, and sat rigidly. Norah guessed she had something to hide, as she didn’t seem to meet anyone’s eyes. The last one, a boy with sandy blonde hair and freckles, was reading the first Wings of Fire book, the Dragonet Prophecy, avidly. Norah cleared her throat, but the boy didn’t seem to notice. His eyebrows were creased, as if he was looking for something but not finding it. “Hey, it’s your turn to go,” Norah said, getting impatient. The boy didn’t answer. Nat nudged him slightly, and he looked up, startled. “Oh, hi,” he said distractedly, turning back to the book. Norah sidled up to him, to look over his shoulder. “Anything good?” she asked pleasantly. He nodded slowly, turning his head to the group. “I guess,” he began. “It’s the strangest thing. I was rereading the series from the beginning, but when I started reading the first book on my way here, I discovered the book isn’t at all like the original. Here, read this,” he pushed the book out so we could all read a section of the book that the boy was pointing to. Everyone’s head turned to see the excerpt. “’The dragonets will stop you,’ Hvitfur snarled, clutching the egg in close to his ice-cold scales. He felt the unborn dragonet’s heart beating against his as Burn laughed, snatching the egg out of his claws.” “Wait,” Laia stopped reading, looking at all of the people in the circle. “That’s not what happened. Burn doesn’t—” “Wait. It gets weirder.” The boy turned his head down again, pointing to the page. “’But what happens when one of the ‘oh, so, powerful dragonets’ dies? What happens when seven becomes six?” Hvitfur gasped as she held the moonlit egg off the cliff.” “What? Seven becomes six? What is this?” Brianna shook her head in disbelief. The boy nodded, then turned the page. “’Oops,” Burn said, ‘accidentally’ dropping the egg out of her hands and over the cliff. “NO!” Hvitfur cried as he lunged for the egg, but it was already too late. The unborn dragonet was hurtling down the cliff at alarming speed, and into the brush below. Burn smiled maliciously, sauntering towards Hvitfur, who knew it was the end. The dragonet prophecy was doomed. “Okay, this is getting weird. This is nothing like the actual book! Where did you get this?” Norah asked the boy, who still had not given his name. He shrugged, looking just as confused as Norah felt. “I just picked it off my shelf, where I keep all my favorite books. I didn’t even notice until I started reading on the way here. "And here's the weirdest thing," he continued, flipping to a page near the beginning, a few pages ahead of the one they were on. “And here’s the weirdest thing,” he continued, flipping to a page near the beginning, a few pages ahead of the one they were on. Nat snorted. “This is impossible,” she said, hiding her nervousness behind a screen of bravado. Nat snorted. “This is impossible,” she said. Blinking, she touched her lips. “Wait. I didn’t mean to say that.” The boy pointed to the page. “It says you did.” He shook his head. “Wait. Does that mean you can essentially tell the future? You just have to look ahead in the book. That would be useful,” Finn, who hadn’t spoken up until now, said. The boy shook his head. “I’ve already tried that. It seems it won’t let us go any further than what we’ve already said, it only shows it a few seconds in advance. Everything from then on is blank.” He held up the book to a random page closer to the middle and showed the group that it was blank. “The only thing that seems to have already happened was the prologue, which you guys have already read part of. I actually haven’t finished it yet, which was why I was reading it during introductions. I wanted to figure out how much had changed.” Norah nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Especially since it somehow centers around this meeting.” Everyone seemed to be in agreement, so they all peered over the boys’ (who still hadn’t given out his name) shoulder, and read. “Burn smiled maliciously, turning her eyes to Hviturs’ glinting with madness craziness. Hvitur knew it was the end for him, for the dragonets, for everyone. The war would go on forever and ever and ever, never ceasing. “And there was nothing he could do about it. . “But what he didn’t know was that the egg he was carrying was falling through the brush and trees to a land unlike their own in so many ways, where dragons were a myth and scavengers, called humans there, ruled the earth. The three moons, aligned in a way that they had not been for almost two thousand years, and the power had opened up a pathway to another world entirely. “A world with only one moon. “The egg, as it fell, changed, morphing into something Pyhrria had never experienced. “A human child. “And as it fell, it called its kin, the others of the prophecy, in the hopes that they would hopefully meet again, a few years shy of twenty, in a place unlike any dragon had ever seen the likes of before. “As seven dragonets fell, the sounds of a dragon screaming were muffled by one who sought to destroy them. THE DRAGONET PROPHECY “When the war has lasted twenty years. . . The dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears. . . The dragonets will come. Find the Seawing dragon in ocean blue, Wings of Night shall fly (A/N: Yes, fly, the person I have arranged for the NightWing is not going to be in an egg) to you. Ohh that makes more sense The largest one on mountain high Shall give you to the Wings of Sky For Wings of Earth search through the mud For a dragon the color of MudWing blood For Wings of Ice look for the sign Of magic at its most divine. Rainy wings you’ll find with love Where you would keep a wingless dove. And hidden alone from the rival queens The SandWing dragonet awaits unseen. Of three queens who blister, blaze, and burn, Two shall die and one shall learn If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, She’ll have the power of Wings of Fire Seven eggs to hatch on brightest night, Those dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light, The dragonets are coming. . Norah felt a chill run down her spine as she read the words. It was as if they were resonating within her bones, shaking her down to her core. She reread the words put in front of her, but the unsettling feeling stayed with her. Looking around her at her neighbors, she could tell that they were all feeling the same way. It was then she realized the room was moving. Well, not moving, but tilting slightly. Was the room not supposed to do that? “Uh…guys?” Ray said, his voice wavering slightly. Norah looked at him, and saw that Ray’s hands were flickering between his normally pale ones and…talons? Ray’s hands were now claws of some kind, shock white like his hair with tints of blue. Norah could feel from where she was sitting the waves of cold radiating from his newly formed…scales?! What was happening?! Norah turned sharply to Nat, who had let out a startled cry. Her hands were turning into webbed talons, blue and green like the ocean. She stumbled away from the circle, trying to rip the growths off her body. Norah’s gaze turned to her own hands. They were changing too, skin rippling into dark blue and purple scales, fingernails lengthening into talons. She let out a yelp of surprise as she felt something protruding from her backside—a tail?! Her breath quickened, and she felt the room shrinking—no, she was growing. She tensed up, and tried to speak, but all she could let out was a roar of confusion. She looked wildly around the room, and saw that everyone in the room was turning into…what? Norah’s vision blurred, and she touched her mouth gingerly. It seemed like it was elongating, and toughening into something much, much stronger than the fleshy brown skin that used to be here. The scale like things that were morphing her mouth into a snout were turning to dark blues and purples, accompanied by a speckling of black. Like a NightWing’s, Norah thought dizzily. Suddenly, a fire-like pain shot through her shoulders and back. Norah let out a screech of pain, and curled up into a ball as tears came to her eyes. The fire spread to a place Norah had never felt before, and it seemed like her back was elongating. Norah heard other roars from the vicinity, and she could infer (HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA BOOYAA SCIENCE TEACHER) that something was happening to her and the other people—for lack of a better word—in the room. Bleary eyed, she looked to the right of her, Finn, and saw that something was moving underneath the stretched-to-the-limits t-shirt he had on. Norah let out another scream of agony. Her skin… her skin was dying, being taken over by something that felt so wrong… and yet so, so right, like seeing herself in the mirror, a reflection of who she was. She heard the ripping of fabric, and a release so powerful she almost toppled over. She crumpled to all fours, squeezing her eyes shut. Flaring her newfound wings, she felt a tugging in her brain, a memory straining to break free. Her first memory was one of warmth. She was nestled somewhere, in the softness and darkness of her tiny enclosure. Completely safe. Or, so she thought. She felt a presence outside, something welcoming and comforting. She knew this one would protect her forever. Is it okay? She felt images flow into her mind, and even though she had no idea what any of them meant, she knew that something was wrong. Ghostly hands were taking her away from the warmth, away… she was falling… There was a bright light. The memory ended. Norah blinked, rubbing her eyes with her claws. Claws. Claws?! Fridge! Where was she? Where was everyone else? Why was she—what was she?! She lifted her wings—WOW SHE HAD WINGS WHAT THE FLIP—and stretched them hesitantly. They ached in a way new shoes ache your feet, a never-been-worn-before feeling that goes away after a while. She lifted them up and down, testing them, and immediately felt a rush of wind underneath them. Peering underneath the—her—wings, she saw purple and blue and black scales with a white scattering of scales strewn in the middle like stars. Three moons, Norah thought, her breath quickening. Am I…a NightWing?! She whipped her head wildly around, trying to see figure out where she was. She certainly wasn’t in the classroom anymore, that was for sure. But if she wasn’t there…where was she? Scanning the area, she saw that she was next to a cave, in a thick undergrowth that would hide her from anyone coming out through the cave. Norah felt a chill run down her spine as she read the words. It was as if they were resonating within her bones, shaking her down to her core. She reread the words put in front of her, but the unsettling feeling stayed with her. Looking around her at her neighbors, she could tell that they were all feeling the same way. It was then she realized the room was moving. Well, not moving, but tilting slightly. Was the room not supposed to do that? “Uh…guys?” Ray said, his voice wavering slightly. Norah looked at him, and saw that Ray’s hands were flickering between his normally pale ones and…talons? Ray’s hands were now claws of some kind, shock white like his hair with tints of blue. Norah could feel from where she was sitting the waves of cold radiating from his newly formed…scales?! What was happening?! Norah turned sharply to Nat, who had let out a startled cry. Her hands were turning into webbed talons, blue and green like the ocean. She stumbled away from the circle, trying to rip the growths off her body. Norah’s gaze turned to her own hands. They were changing too, skin rippling into dark blue and purple scales, fingernails lengthening into talons. She let out a yelp of surprise as she felt something protruding from her backside—a tail?! Her breath quickened, and she felt the room shrinking—no, she was growing. She tensed up, and tried to speak, but all she could let out was a roar of confusion. She looked wildly around the room, and saw that everyone in the room was turning into…what? Norah’s vision blurred, and she touched her mouth gingerly. It seemed like it was elongating, and toughening into something much, much stronger than the fleshy brown skin that used to be here. The scale like things that were morphing her mouth into a snout were turning to dark blues and purples, accompanied by a speckling of black. Like a NightWing’s, Norah thought dizzily. Suddenly, a fire-like pain shot through her shoulders and back. Norah let out a screech of pain, and curled up into a ball as tears came to her eyes. The fire spread to a place Norah had never felt before, and it seemed like her back was elongating. Norah heard other roars from the vicinity, and she could infer (HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA BOOYAA SCIENCE TEACHER) that something was happening to her and the other people—for lack of a better word—in the room. Bleary eyed, she looked to the right of her, Finn, and saw that something was moving underneath the stretched-to-the-limits t-shirt he had on. Norah let out another scream of agony. Her skin… her skin was dying, being taken over by something that felt so wrong… and yet so, so right, like seeing herself in the mirror, a reflection of who she was. She heard the ripping of fabric, and a release so powerful she almost toppled over. She crumpled to all fours, squeezing her eyes shut. Flaring her newfound wings, she felt a tugging in her brain, a memory straining to break free. Her first memory was one of warmth. She was nestled somewhere, in the softness and darkness of her tiny enclosure. Completely safe. Or, so she thought. She felt a presence outside, something welcoming and comforting. She knew this one would protect her forever. Is it okay? She felt images flow into her mind, and even though she had no idea what any of them meant, she knew that something was wrong. Ghostly hands were taking her away from the warmth, away… she was falling… There was a bright light. The memory ended. Norah blinked, rubbing her eyes with her claws. Claws. Claws?! Fridge! Where was she? Where was everyone else? Why was she—what was she?! She lifted her wings—WOW SHE HAD WINGS WHAT THE FLIP—and stretched them hesitantly. They ached in a way new shoes ache your feet, a never-been-worn-before feeling that goes away after a while. She lifted them up and down, testing them, and immediately felt a rush of wind underneath them. Peering underneath the—her—wings, she saw purple and blue and black scales with a white scattering of scales strewn in the middle like stars. Three moons, Norah thought, her breath quickening. Am I…a NightWing?! She whipped her head wildly around, trying to see figure out where she was. She certainly wasn’t in the classroom anymore, that was for sure. But if she wasn’t there…where was she? Scanning the area, she saw that she was next to a cave, in a thick undergrowth that would hide her from anyone coming out through the cave. Scanning the area, she saw that she was next to a cave, in a thick undergrowth that would hide her from anyone coming out through it. A prickle traveled down her spine. She didn’t know how ''she knew, but she knew that she was in danger. ''Ugh… getting stuck on stupid guard duty again… I’m starting to wonder if the NightWing in the prophecy really exists. I’d much rather be prey-catching. Hah, the one thing I’m good at. Eating. Norah blinked, overwhelmed with shock. A MudWing has said this (An actual MudWing! A dragon right in front of her eyes!), and he was exiting the cave. How she knew this she didn’t know, but it seemed almost like… Like she had read his mind. She shook the thought away, but soon became overwhelmed with the new MudWing’s thoughts. Hey, I wonder how Dormir’s doing. He’s like the epitome of ''a lazy RainWing. He sleeps day and night don’t even see why we brought him in. No use to us. Kinda like that stupid SandWing Nautilus said would be useful. She at least has the good sense to follow orders, though. Can’t be more than a few years old. Wish Crocodile was here. She knew how to get things done. Probably wouldn’t keep going with this stupid “Dragonet Prophecy” and do actual important things. Morrowseer’s probably lying through his teeth. Wait. What was that rustling—'' The MudWing straightened to attention, looking directly at the spot where Norah was hiding. Norah winced with her eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep as still as possible. “Helloooo? Any lost NightWing dragonet out there? Come ouutt and I’ll get promoted” The dragon asked in a sing songy tone of voice, drawing out the syllables of the words. Norah stayed as still as humanly—dragonly—possible. It was only when she heard the sharp rigidness of the MudWing’s thoughts move farther and farther away that she finally had the courage to move. And topple over uncerimoniously. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)